1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of plant protection compositions which can be used against undesirable plant growth and which comprise, as active substances, a combination of at least two herbicides.
More specifically, it relates to herbicidal combinations for use in rice, corn, and sugarcane which comprise the active substance tembotrione in combination with at least one additional herbicide.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 03/047340 and WO 2007/006415 describe herbicidal compositions comprising tembotrione. However, in practice, there are frequently disadvantages associated with the use of the herbicidal compositions known from these documents. Thus, the herbicidal activity is not always satisfactory or undesirable damage to the rice plants is observed with a satisfactory herbicidal activity.